Look Around
by chlorine
Summary: HP/DM. A quick Harry & Draco encounter late at night.


**Look Around**

**One Shot fanfic.**

**Slight HarryXDraco Shonen-ai**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the one and only JK Rowling. ^_^**

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry Potter--Beginning of 6th year

Cedric Diggory died beside him. A war was brewing. Was it Mudbloods vs. Purebloods or was it actually just the-boy-who-lived vs. Voldermort? But he didn't even care. Who cares at this point, he told himself. Sirius was gone. 

Harry Potter thought that there was a tiny spark of hope left, as if Sirius could have walked out of the Department of Mysteries at anytime through the veil. After all, in the most desperate times, answers always seemed to pop out. But Sirius didn't. He left and he was gone. Harry knew that but he just couldn't seem to faze that into his mind, which made his heart sunk like it had plunged into a whirlwind of nothingness and he couldn't escape.

He knew he wasn't ready to tell Hermione and Ron yet. It seemed like something so personal...like Sirius was the only one who could have loved Harry unconditionally. But for Ron..Hermione....his fellow Gryfindors..Hogwarts...it seemed as if anyone of them could have been next. Caught in the middle, Harry couldn't save them. He couldn't challenge the fates of heaven. He knew that they were all in danger already and he knew when the time comes there would be many casualties. 

He sighed to himself as he walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. It was past midnight. He often couldn't sleep because he would wake up drenched in sweat reliving moments that were already pushed aside in his mind during the day. It was only at night that he could actually think to himself without having anyone else to bother him. It really felt like Hogwarts was his home and that the whole place belongs to him. Sometimes the silence was deafening but it was so comfortable. He wore no invincibility cloak so he had to steer clear of Filch and Mrs. Norris. He hadn't noticed that he wasn't the only student strolling around. 

He was in deep thought thinking about what if he wasn't the hero everyone claims he was when he turned a sharp corner and bumped head on to another which made him recoil down to the floor. The dark stranger also was surprised by this sudden contact but he remained standing and quickly pulled his wand out of his pockets and held it directly at his chest.

"Well well well. What do we have here. Dumbledore's golden boy Potter strolling around so casually in the hallways at night." 

Harry knew instantly who it was. The arrogant voice belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis. 

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry sat up, examining the other boy. He looked awfully pleased to find Harry sitting there unguarded. "What's your stinking reason for being here?" 

Harry glared back at Draco matching the piercing stare given by the blond. He noticed that his eyes were reflecting the moonlight in a bright silverish color that could have appeared stunning if it weren't for Draco's well-known rude and selfish behavior. 

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you Potter. Unlike you, I know exactly what you're doing. Playing hero again are you? Breaking the rules without having to pay the consequences? Think you're special? Love it when everyone in the whole world praises you for what you have done?" spat Draco.

Those phrases rang into Harry's head. His eyes widened remarkably..

Yes, I do think I'm special. I have gotten through Voldermort five times. I'm the boy-who-lived but... I don't want to do this. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to bring pain to myself and others..but can I do just that without having to face reality? Sirius..he gave his life fighting for us. 

There's nothing worth praising you worthless idiot. Anger surged through him as he quickly stood up and drew his wand from his robes but Draco's wand suddenly poked his chest where his heart was beating furiously. 

"Temper temper Potter," replyed Draco.

Harry knew it wasn't in his position to fight back so he did what he always done. He let his emotions run over him. Fresh tears were waiting to flood out of him but he wouldn't let Draco have that advantage, to see him as weak. He closed his eyes and softly said. "Malfoy. You don't understand anything." How he wished he could lead a normal life with the ones he loved but he knew that it wouldn't be possible. He opened his eyes to find a Draco Malfoy studying him. "Do you think death is a gift?"

Silence came for a couple of seconds but then Draco let his arm down with his wand and said "Yes I do. If it gets the job done then yes." 

Harry should have expected a reply like that from the great Draco Malfoy. Why did he even doubt the nature of things when it suddenly seems strangely normal? All of a sudden Harry's lips curved upward into a strange goofy grin. "If I die, would you be happy?" A tear dropped when he questioned why Draco was actually Harry's enemy. Was it because of their backgrounds? His refusal of friendship in the first year? Or was it just because of the fates again? 

He watched as he saw Draco's eyes flash. Was it pity or disgust that he saw? He suddenly realized how close they were standing together and he felt ashamed as he let his guard down right in front of Draco. He was about to walk away when Draco pulled him back with his wrists and replied, "You won't. Or else you aren't the person who I thought you were." His fingers ran over Harry's cheeks and wiped away that single tear. Harry shivered from the touch and instantly turned red. Their faces were so close to each other by this time that they could feel each other breathe but they quickly backed away when footsteps were heard in the area. 

"I'll catch you later Potter." whispered Draco. He turned the opposite direction and fled.

Confused with that recent action, Harry watched Draco leave. Was Draco Malfoy the person Harry thought he was? Or was he hiding behind a steel mask only to reveal his true self when the time is right? Harry shook his head to stop himself from zoning out. He followed Draco's path and walked quickly back to the Gryffindor Tower. He could still feel Draco's grip on this wrist as he made his way through the room to his bed and fell asleep instantly, having a peaceful dreamless sleep...

Sure enough, the next morning was the same as always. At breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry felt more composed than before and ate happily with Ron and Hermione as they talked about school for that day. He didn't catch the pair of silver eyes glancing in his direction that day but he was reminded from the last guy he would have expected that there are people who believe in him and would help him out till that destined day when he would have to face reality and battle against Voldermort. He couldn't run away from the fates.. and looking around, he couldn't ignore that mysterious blond either. They would cross paths eventually one day.

**End.**

-------------------------------

My God. If you do read up to this point, please review!


End file.
